In use, as welding electrodes become worn and out of shape, poor welds and no welds result, welds are non-uniform, take longer and are of poor quality. Previously, the welding apparatus is shut down, and the individual electrodes are, as an example, either (a) removed from the welding guns for replacement and for manual dressing or reshaping or (b) are automatically dressed in place on the welding equipment without removal therefrom. Previously, hand tools and automatic dressers have been used to dress worn electrodes. Tips have also been dressed in lathes and drill presses, resulting in considerable down-time and lack of uniformity of the dressed welding tip.